Articles of furniture such as counters often have an upper surface on which a person may work or place things. Examples of counters may be appreciated from U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,277,070, 5,157,891, 5,138,955, 4,180,298 and U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2008/0295449.
Counters often have a fixed position or are configured to be utilized in only one configuration. Such a design fails to permit a counter to be used in different ways to accommodate different desired uses for the counter. Such designs also fail to permit counters to be adjusted to provide different aesthetic effects.
We have determined that a new counter design is needed that permits a counter to be adjustable so that a user may utilize the counter in different ways or reposition the counter to provide different aesthetic effects. In one embodiment, the counter may also have drawers or support shelves to store items such as clothes, footwear, dishes, papers, office supplies, or other materials.